One method for manufacturing a semiconductor light emitting device includes bonding a substrate that has excellent heat dissipation to a growth substrate on which a stacked body including a nitride semiconductor is provided, and subsequently removing the growth substrate. It is desirable to increase the reliability of the semiconductor light emitting device.